


Afternoon

by Mattecat



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Mindless Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Poly Relationship, Self-Indulgent, focus on polyamorous relationship, no character focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group has a picnic on a lazy afternoon and nothing interesting happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I realized there isn't any fanfiction where the main cast of the series ends up in one gigantic poly relationship. so I decided to write one.
> 
> did you know there's a 100 character tag limit? I just found that out! I had to rewrite the relationship tag so it would fit. wow!
> 
> unikitty's pronouns are ze/zir/zirs in this fic bc nonbinary unikitty is my heart and soul and I want to try them out

Unikitty creeped around the corner, keeping zir sleek feline/equine close to the ground. Zir prey sat unsuspectingly in a chair, his back to zir, and Unikitty grinned as ze padded softly towards him, closer, closer...  
  
Footsteps! Someone was walking up behind zir! Unikitty froze, and whirled around -- too late, as he grabbed zir and lifted zir up in the air, where ze yelped and squirmed futilely in his grip.  
  
"You're under arrest," Bad Cop said gruffly.  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
Business turned around and affixed the two of them with a stern glare. "Really? Are we really doing this again?"  
  
"Don't worry, I've got the situation under control." Bad Cop tossed Unikitty over his shoulder. Ze pouted. "You don't need to --"  
  
"SNEAK ATTACK!"  
  
Bad Cop and Business jerked their gaze up at the ceiling, just in time to see Benny kick open a trapdoor and fall down, right onto Business. Business yelled and tried to push the giggling astronaut off of him, but Benny wrapped his arms around him and refused to budge.  
  
Unikitty grinned. "Got you!"  
  
Bad Cop sighed. "Sorry."  
  
"Not your fault, it's _these_ two roughhousing --" Business finally managed to detach Benny and shove him up in the air, where he floated, still giggling. "-- I can't believe this. This is the second time this morning."  
  
"Morning?" Wyldstyle walked into the room, munching on a bag of pretzels, Emmet and Batman following close behind. "It's, like, three o' clock already."  
  
"And we're bored!" Unikitty wiggled out of Bad Cop's grip and jumped to the ground. "There's nothing to do today!"  
  
"Except harass me, apparently. First Good Cop --" Bad Cop averted his gaze. "-- and now you two. There are nine people in this house, surely you can find something to do!"  
  
Emmet laughed. "It is kind of a boring day. Why don't we figure out something we can all do together? It's not often that we get a day where we're all here!"  
  
"Prank wars," Benny said, floating upside-down above Emmet's head.  
  
"No," Wyldstyle said immediately. "You know what happened last time."  
  
Bad Cop traded his shades for cracked, taped-together glasses, and Good Cop smiled out at the group. "That was fun."  
  
"No," she said again, more firmly. "We're going to do something else. Where's Metalbeard? Let's get him involved in this, too."  
  
"He's outside!" Unikitty pranced forward to the window and pushed it open. "I'll meet you there!"  
  
"Use the door!" Business cried to no avail, as Unikitty backed up and did a running leap through the window. "Oh, come on!" he said as Benny followed zir through. "You're all _children_ , I swear."  
  
Emmet eyed the window. "You think I can fit through there?"  
  
Wyldstyle rolled her eyes. "Let's use the door."  
  
" _Thank_ you."

* * *

They were in the kitchen and halfway out the door when Business called for them to stop. "Have any of us had lunch yet? We could have a picnic outside."  
  
"It's too hot outside," Batman grumbled.  
  
"It's cloudy and there's a cool breeze, if you just took off your cape --"  
  
"No."  
  
Wyldstyle shook her head and laughed. "I'll get him to do it, don't worry."  
  
Batman glared at her. "Not this time you won't."  
  
"A picnic sounds awesome!" Emmet smiled broadly. "We have stuff for sandwiches, right? And snacks and drinks and all kinds of food!"

"Just as long as nobody takes --" Business opened the pantry and froze. " _Who took my pretzels_?"

Wyldstyle tossed the bag of pretzels to Emmet, who yelped and tossed them to Batman. Business turned around just as Batman was raising the bag to throw at Good Cop. "You!" he said. "You are in _so_ much trouble!"

Batman groaned and lowered the bag, glaring at Wyldstyle. She only grinned back in response. "Tough luck, Babe."

"How about you save your lecture for after the picnic?" Good Cop suggested. "We don't want to ruin the fun, do we?"

"I _guess_ not." Business gestured to the kitchen around them. "Who wants to help with the food?"

* * *

It took longer than they expected to get all the food set up, and even longer when Emmet went upstairs to change into a sundress and Wyldstyle attempted to convince Batman to take off his cape. Once they made it outside, they walked into the backyard to find Metalbeard sitting in the grass, Unikitty running circles around him, and Benny draped over his head, whining about how bored he was.

When ze saw the group, Unikitty screeched to a halt, zir hooves making grooves in the soft dirt. "Food!"

"Blankets, too!" Good Cop hefted up the pile of picnic blankets he carried. "We're going to have a picnic!"

Metalbeard grinned and patted Benny on the back. "There ye go! Now ye don't have t' be bored anymore!"

"Food is boring," Benny grumbled. Then he brightened up. "Picnics are fun, though!"

Good Cop laid the blankets down on the ground and the rest of the group put down the food they were carrying. Unikitty sniffed through the sandwiches before picking out a tuna fish one for zirself, while the others picked out the food they wanted.

"This is a lot of food," Wyldstyle commented.

"For nine people? Well, eight bodies, nine people." Business shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We have the two eating machines over here to take care of any leftovers."

Benny elbowed Emmet and the two of them giggled. Wyldstyle smiled and put her arm around Emmet's shoulders.

Unikitty practically inhaled zir sandwich and immediately yawned and lay down across Batman's lap. Batman grumbled something inaudible, but he didn't do anything to remove zir, so Unikitty curled up and closed zir eyes. Wyldstyle eyes the two of them, smiling. "Watch out for tuna fish breath," she said.

Metalbeard eyed the cloudy sky warily. "It be raining soon. Are ye sure a picnic was a good idea?"

"It can't rain, I won't allow it," Business said.

"You might be president of the world, but you can't control the weather," Benny commented, sitting in Metalbeard's lap and stuffing an entire sandwich in his mouth.

"We can try! Have I told you about the latest prototype Octan's coming up with?"

Good Cop rolled his eyes and switched glasses. "Yes, you have," Bad Cop said, once his sunglasses were firmly on his face.

"Well, I can tell you all again." Business leaned forward, just as the first raindrop fell.

Instantly, the group dove to protect the uncovered food, as the rainfall started to intensify. Unikitty opened zir eyes with a yelp and rolled off Batman's lap, scrambling to zir feet and running towards the house.

"Wait for me!" Benny cried, raising his arms over his head to shield himself from the rain and following zir.

"Wait for all of us!" Emmet quickly grabbed as much food as possible and, glancing back to make sure nothing was left behind, ran after the two. The rest of the group followed close behind, everyone carrying what was made up of their prematurely-terminated picnic.

Unikitty shook zirself off once they were in the kitchen and walked to the living room, collapsing in a heap on the floor. "Someone cuddle with me," ze said.

Benny, Emmet, and Wyldstyle moved forward at once, sitting down around Unikitty and wrapping the picnic blankets around them.

Metalbeard smiled sat down behind them, and they moved into his lap. Batman, Business, and Bad Cop looked at each other, shrugged, and went over to join them.

Once everyone had surrounded zir, Unikitty smiled. "See?" ze said. "This is much better than a rainy picnic."

"It was a good idea," Business muttered.

Bad Cop leaned against his chest. "It was fine until the rain began."

"Want to move to the TV room?" Emmet said. "We can all sit on the double-decker couch and watch something."

"Don't wanna move," Unikitty said.

"I've gotta agree," Wyldstyle said, sandwiched between Emmet and Batman. "This is nice."

Emmet grinned. "Okay!"

The group spent the rest of the afternoon like that, curled up under the blankets and listening to the sound of the raindrops on the windows. It may have been a boring day, but they were content just to spend it together.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
